


Need

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Dan wants Phil's attention, but Phil is too busy editing. Dan decides that he is tired of waiting, and takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Need

Dan walked into the lounge, flopping down onto the sofa with a soft thump. 

"Philll, what're you doing that's taking so long?" Dan whined.

"I'm trying to edit and get this video out on time like I promised."

Dan got up, closed Phil's laptop and sat on Phil's lap, pulling him into a hug. 

"What do you need, baby?" Phil asked, knowing that he wouldn't get the video out tomorrow as promised. 

"You" Dan spoke in a hushed voice, "I need you."

"Let me go make sure everything is locked up, and I'll meet you in the bedroom." Phil replied.

"Don't take too long please." 

-

After making sure the door was locked, and putting the dirty plates in the kitchen, Phil walked towards his and Dan's bedroom. Right before he walked in, he saw Dan sitting on the bed in a white silky robe that he'd never seen before. 

When Dan noticed that Phil was standing there, he got up and walked over to where Phil was standing and embraced him in a warm hug. 

With his arms wrapped around Phil he guided Phil to the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. They slowly started kissing, and with no doubt, Phil was the one controlling it. As they were kissing, Dan made sure to get his hands all over Phil's body. It was as if he couldn't get enough of it. 

Dan finally pulled away from Phil to see Phil's shirt pushed up and his jeans unbuttoned. He immediately started pressing feather-like kisses up and down Phil's body, making sure to be extra careful around his nipples. He moved back for a moment to help Phil get his jeans off, and then he was on top of him again.

When he got to Phil's thighs, he left a few hickeys on each of them. He soon decided that he was done, far too impatient to continue, he sat back to admire Phil's body. 

"I love you, all of you." Dan whispered.

After Phil pulled himself together a bit, he flipped them so Dan's back was to the mattress. He admired the silky robe on Dan, and how it fit his features perfectly, and then he took it off, not wanting to ruin it.

He took Dan's cock into his hand, after stroking him for a bit, he put his lips around his tip, and eventually took all of Dan into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Dan groaned out, "Keep doing that." 

After a while, Dan was a panting mess, and Phil pulled away. Dan let out a whine, wanting Phil to continue what he was doing. 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" 

At that moment, Dan didn't know which he wanted more, but couldn't pass up the promise of getting fucked. Dan nodded.

"Okay, let me get a condom and lube." Phil said as he was reaching over Dan into their bedside table.

Phil put the lube on his fingers, and got to work one finger at a time. When he got the third in, he went straight for Dan's prostate. The moans that Dan was letting it out made it hard to control himself. 

"Please, more." Dan groaned out.

At that, Phil carefully pulled his fingers out. He put the condom and lube on his cock and started pushing into Dan. 

Dan reached up, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck, and pulled Phil down over top of him.

After a moment or two of letting Dan get comfortable with the stretch, Phil began slowly thrusting into Dan. 

When a few minutes had passed, Phil pulled out and guided Dan to sit on his lap. He knew that Dan liked to be close to Phil during sex and, in this position, they were closer than before.

When Phil finally bottomed out for the second time of the night, he helped Dan set the pace. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin on skin, and Dan's soft whimpers each time Phil hit his prostate. 

Phil ran his thumb over the tip of Dan's cock, and Dan moaned the loudest he had all night.

"Fuck, you're wet." Phil groaned out.

Dan hid his flushed face in the crook of Phil's neck out of embarrassment, "Phill, don't say that."

"Well, it's true." Phil said as he continued to rub the tip of Dan's cock while hitting his prostate with his cock.

"Fuck, if you keep doing that I'm going to cum," Dan said with a moan.

"I'm getting close too."

"Shit, fuck, I love you!" Dan moaned out as he came up his and Phil's chests. At almost the same time, Phil came as well, buried deep inside of Dan.

After a few minutes had passed Phil carefully pulled out and threw the condom away. 

He came back with a damp cloth Dan still dazed out on the bed. He wiped down Dan's chest and stomach, too tired to shower. 

Once he got finished wiping the drying cum off of them both he threw the used cloth to the side and got into bed beside Dan, pulling him to his chest. 

"I love you too," Phil said, in a hushed voice.

They fell asleep like that, Dan close to Phil's chest, and their hands intertwined.


End file.
